Chapter 1: The Map
by Spyro's BEST EVER Fan
Summary: When the four find a map that leads to unexplained mystery they don't even realize that with this they were taking their first step into the new world of danger, magic and powers beyond their greatest imaginations.
1. Chapter 1

_This book is _

_Dedicated to_

_Derian Wall _

_Who has been _

_There in the _

_Hardest times_

_Of my life_

_And was a _

_Better friend _

_Than I ever was_

_Thank you_

WHITECRAFT

PART 1

Prologue: The Hiding

_**Pearl Cave, Mexico**_

A White dragon padded through the dense undergrowth, the full moon was high in the sky and stars were littered through. The night was met by a foreboding stench of death and horror. Many times, an owl could be heard hooting though the woods. Nothing moved, it seemed the earth itself was still.

Eventually, the dragon came upon a grey cliff wall; it was decorated with intricate lines and patterns so faint they were almost invisible to the eye. The dragon sniffed, no-one was approaching. He was safe. The wind began to pick up and brush softly against the deep green leaves of the forest, the trees knew what was happening, they could sense the terror.

The moon was directly above him now, and the lines on the cliff face started to glow silver. It grew brighter and brighter until the very light from the patterns illuminated the entire clearing around him. The lines began to move outwards, forming the shape of a perfect circle. The rock crumbled as the moon proceeded to shine, and it revealed a massive room, The Pearl Cave otherwise known as. Within there was a circle of creatures, one each representing each race; Griffons, Elves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Centaurs and Air, Water, Fire and Earth Dragons.

"Greetings Whitecraft, you have come far to meet us here, thank you." said a glittering blue water dragon.

"Thank me, you should not. I come here because I must." Whitecraft responded. "We are here to discuss the two urgent matters that the world is facing. We all know the age of Alaria is ending, we all know that if we do not do some thing we will all perish. We can't stop it, but we can escape a worse fate."

"Firstly the humans have destroyed us; there numbers are just too many. If we try to fight, we will all die!" growled the dwarf present holding a war-axe to big for him.

"A solution must be found. And surely with the world's greatest minds we can find one!" The heads were turned to the slim figure of an elf. She had hers eyes fixed on them challengingly.

"Only when we unite shall we find an answer!" yelled the dwarf. It was then Whitecraft let out a deafening roar, silencing everyone instantly.

"Dwilburn! Lilmandel! Teshirl!" his gaze landed on the water dragon, dwarf and elf in turn. "Then let us unite on this dark night and triumph!" he roared ferociously. Nods were littered through the circle. "To do this we must look at what we have, what we can use, and what will be most effective in hiding us from the humans."

Lilmandel the elf spoke up. "The elves control one great forest in the south of America that is dreadfully feared by humans. We have made sure that they never return from going into it. It also has a series of tunnels under the roots of our trees it, large tunnels that could even conceal you Dragons. If we cut off most of the entrances we could use it as our home temporarily." She drew an arrow to her bow carefully, as if she expected attack.

"Yes and the dwarves can easily dig deep underground and live in peace. Yes, that should work. What about the Griffons?" Dwilburn craned his short head towards the proud griffon that had his head held high.

"I'm afraid it will be hard for us to hide. The only chance we have would to go in deserts or mountains. Many of us can't stand the cold, so that's not possible. As for deserts, it's the same with heat. We might as well die." He muttered hopelessly, his head now hanging low in shame.

"No Iruil, none of you will die. Use Atlantis." said the earth dragon. Iruil lifted his gaze to the earth dragon.

" Atlantis? That god-forsaken place hasn't been used in a hundred years! It since has been overrun by deep sea monsters! We might not return if we inhabited that place!" responded Iruil alarmed. He clicked his beak in frustration and stamped in the floor giving an air of command.

"It is your last hope I'm afraid. And surely the mighty race of Griffons can kill a few sea monsters!" proclaimed Dwilburn mockingly, raising his hands as if he were preaching. Iruil screeched in anger and flexed his claws.

"Of course we can! I guess we have to live there then." mumbled Iruil solemnly. The cave rumbled and shook, a storm was mustering outside the cave. Everyone was silent and thinking hard. The one who had not spoken before, the centaur stepped forward and began to speak.

"And what of my kind?" growled the centaur, narrowing his eyes. "Have you not thought of those that have preserved history since the beginning of time and recorded the happenings of the world! Without us, history would be forgotten! For without looking to the past we cannot prepare for-."

"We have not forgotten your kind master Heralm." Whitecraft said quietly. "We are perfectly aware of your influence upon this world. I have a solution already prepared for you and your kind. Ever since I knew that this was inevitable I have been laying enchantments upon a certain spot in the north of Asia. These enchantments will hold as long as at least one centaur is within the enchantment's boundaries. They will deflect humans and make it look unwelcoming and dangerous to human eyes. This will hopefully keep them away." Heralm smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Whitecraft. I was sure I could rely you." Whitecraft just nodded and closed his eyes. Tishirl growled deep within her throat, slapping her tail on the ground impatiently.

"What is it?" asked Whitecraft. His eyes fixed on her blue eyes

"The humans have poisoned everything. The air, waters and the earth itself, I lost a father to their wickedness!" she snarled and stamped her foot down.

"Now is not the time Tirshirl. We have heard of your father's death, and he should be here now, but we can discuss later." Whitecraft responded with a stern look at her. Her tears splashed to the dark, stone ground. She nodded and continued to sob.

Whitecraft continued to speak. "The Air dragons can disguise themselves and travel in clouds without being seen. Earth dragons can blend into and make themselves like hills for hibernation. The water dragons will live in the water and the deep or mountains; and the Fire dragons will inhabit such places as volcanoes. Agreed?" The other three dragons nodded in agreement. "Good, that's everyone! Now to our second problem, the Black Mind, the Black Hand, and their army of Predators. We have all seen the evidence of the foul creatures returning to power, and that they are mustering an army once again."

Dwilburn spoke. "Surely it cannot be that bad. We annihilated them those years ago before my forefathers. We should worry about them when it gets serious!"

Lilmandel scowled at him and shook her fist angrily. "If you believe that Dwilburn, you are a fool. I have lived long and I was there at their first uprising. When the Black Mind and Hand first created their fortress and began to summon an army, we dismissed it as no threat, and only a month later the world was at war with them. It was only yet thanks again to Whitecraft we were warned of the danger! Not dealing with it nearly destroyed us once. If we don't deal with it now, the same thing could happen!"

Dwilburn was brandishing his axe. "You have forgotten one thing, elf. We _can't _do anything! If we try, the humans will know and slaughter us all! Surely you don't want that to happen?"

"Of course I don't," she hissed at him. "But as soon as possible we must try to defeat them."

"Finally we agree on something, elf!" Dwilburn redirected his gaze to the ceiling, swearing under his breath.

"We are all forgetting something to do with regaining peace and our homes." whispered Whitecraft.

"And what would this be?" Iruil asked curiously.

"The prophecy." gasps and mutterings scattered round the circle. The prophecy should not have been forgotten. It was given to them right after the first fall of the Predators.

_There will be four_

_Friends of your enemies_

_Destined to save you_

Ever since it had come, they had been deeply puzzled by it. Even their best philosophers couldn't find it out. The prophecy was given up on after so many years of attempts to uncover its secret.

"I have a feeling of its meaning," said Whitecraft. "But I shall not share it with you, it could be wrong, like most theories of it. But I shall tell you this; the prophecy I am sure will unravel its mystery sooner than you think. In the world of men it will begin."

The heads of many creatures stared at him in awe and confusion.

"We shan't ask of you to reveal your secrets," said Iruil. "Though we would greatly appreciate it, as we know not even if you were the world you wouldn't tell of them to us." Whitecraft wordlessly gazed at him.

"Equa, you have not said a word all night." Whitecraft calmly stated. Equa lifted her delicate head, she was the last of her race, the Omaras. They were tree spirits, but all their mighty forest was cut down by the ruthless humans. She had escaped only through the sacrifice of others, and it weighed deep on her heart. A tear rolled down her smooth cheek.

"The end of the Omaras has come. The tree guardians are no more. It is up to you to preserve my brothers and sisters. After this, I shall turn myself in to the humans and try to persuade them to stop hunting us, I will most likely fail." She whimpered. Omaras were very emotional beings.

"Your sacrifice is your own choice. It may buy us some time. Thank-you." Said Lilmandel. Equa just nodded slowly, leaves floating to the dusty ground. After a long silence in gratitude for Equa's sacrifice, Dwilburn spoke.

"Whitecraft, you still haven't told us of what you shall do in this time." He narrowed his eyes.

"I shall simply prepare for the arrival of our saviours, and look for signs of their coming. Now that we are agreed, and it is almost dawn, we must part our separate ways. We all know our place, and I must fly."

At that, the cave entrance yawned open and they began to walk outside. Each knowing the survival of their race was resting on their shoulders. For if the message did not get to their kind, that race was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MAP

"_Whitecraft, look at this. This might be just what we've been looking for in the prophecy. The most peculiar, and it seems ever so impossible thing is that they seem to know about all of Alaria without even knowing it actually exists!"_

_**Reserve, Longspur Ave**_

Matt walked the dense shrubbery, followed by his friends Simon and Valora. They couldn't see the sky as it was shrouded in dull grey clouds and the branches above them. Pushing the thorny branches away, they brought themselves to a clearing. The trees were built around it like walls, and the overhanging branches formed a roof. The leaves had created a soft floor. Every step you took, you heard leaves crackling under their feet.

Simon took his usual place up a tree at the other end of the room. Valora sat on a lower branch at the entrance, and Matt sat down on his tree stump. Ever since they discovered this place, they had improved and cleaned it until it became like this. No one knew about they thought, as this was their place. A place where they could go to think over problems, solve them and focus in a quiet area.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Simon, his brown hair flailing in the gentle wind. Valora looked up at him.

"Just wait a sec. I need to talk to Kestral about something." She said and gazed upwards dreamily. She was contacting Kestral telepathically. Kestral was an imaginary friend, a griffon. When they met, they discovered they had more in common than they thought. It almost seemed they were meant to meet. After learning they both had an imaginary friend, they instantly became friends. They told each other of them. Kestral was Valora's, a mighty but kind hearted beast.

Matt's friend was the wisest and quickest of all mythical creatures. He was an air dragon, named Whitecraft. Matt had never told anyone of a special secret between him and Whitecraft. Every time he thought of him, it seemed as if the name was like a half forgotten memory, like it was almost… real. Little did he know that Whitecraft lived, breathed and was looking for him.

Simon's friend was a creature of pure strength and power. A Minotaur it was. His name was Ithidriel; he was a strategist and leader of the Bovkel tribe. Minotaurs apparently lived in tribes, constantly warring against other tribes.

Their love for fantasy led them to create a world of unseen creatures, magic and legend. It was an imaginary world, named Alaria. It was their place to run from the problems of life, the place to expel their stress upon when it just becomes too much. This world would only end when they did.

"How's Whitecraft?" Simon said, interrupting the silence between them. Matt jerked his head upwards and saw Simon.

"He's great. Over in Alaska at the moment, on a rare vacation. He doesn't get much time off due to all the work he has to do around the world. Why? Were you thinking something was happening?"

"No, I was just asking. Ithidriel has just decreed a state of War against the Kardril tribe."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Not exactly surprised. That tribe has been supposedly intruding on their territory for months."

Valora looked up and opened her mouth to speak. "Hey guys, Kestral just told me she's reported a Rogue centaur approaching fast. Should we prepare for attack?"

"Nah, it couldn't get in here. Whitecraft has also seen it coming, and-" Matt paused suddenly, his eyes drifted away to the corner of bushes behind Valora. Curiosity and a grin settled throughout his face. Matt always had this look when he saw something of interest to him. Matt leaped off his stump and slowly walked past Valora to the bush behind her.

"What is it Matt?" whispered Valora, raising her eyebrow and looking at him like he was weird. She didn't want to disturb him; Matt can get crotchety when he's discovering something new.

Matt placed his finger to his lips to silent her. Simon and Valora were both crouching behind him. Shaking their head and resting their head in their hands.

Matt reached deep into the bushes, screwing his face up and rustling around. After a minute of it, he pulled out of piece of paper, brown with age. Cautiously, he unravelled it to reveal a spectacular sight.

It was not any paper, it was a map. The edges were crinkled and ripped. It was singed on the sides, curled up and flaky. Carefully they examined it in detail. It was a map of the world, though not as they thought it. The continents looked different shaped and even some countries such as their own, New Zealand were in completely different places to where they should be. It was colour was faint and the countries weren't even labelled. The countries were joined to create larger places, and had strange Egyptian like signs covering them entirely. They seemed to glow with a dull light.

Whispers rushed through his head in a strange language. The word Alaria was repeated many times over. His head hurt and blood thudded through his body. His breathing became harder. Attempting to stop it, he closed the scroll and bent to the ground.

"Could you hear the voices?" breathed Matt.

"Matt, there aren't any voices." said Valora, shaking her head uncertainly.

"It's just a map, nothing special on it. You can keep it; I don't have any interest for maps."

Simon narrowed his eyes still looking at it. "I do like maps, I got a whole collection of 'em at home, but you found this one, so you keep it."

Matt was still engrossed with the map. It was intriguing and it almost seemed to suck him in.

After two hours of mucking around, they all left for their homes. Simon and Valora went the other way, whispering to themselves. Matt didn't care.

Matt was still leaning close and examining the map. After hours of looking he took it back to his house, pinned it up on his wall, and quickly ran back outside. It was dark now; dark clouds covered the entire sky.

Matt entered into the room, it was different. The trees were broken, and their branches were shattered all over the ground. Despair sunk into his heart. Someone had vandalised his place. His own world.

It was not long until he noticed all over the trees were markings. They were engraved into them. Whispers started up in his head, growing louder. The markings were exactly the same as they were on the map. The voices were deeper and the beat of drums thundered in his head. His vision flashed and he saw the signs everywhere. He saw a dragon's head in his mind and he heard the crying of the dead writhing on the ground.

Crawling in pain and terror, he pulled himself out desperately of the hut. He didn't know what was happening, but his world had just begun to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

THE FIRST DREAM

"_Yes they may be the ones that were prophesised. We shall see if they are, but first we must send them a dream and see how they react. Then I will give them the test. If they pass, they must be submitted. And we might finally be able to end this damn war!"_

_**63 Longspur Ave, Matt's house**_

Matt stared out the dirty window of the Daihatsu. The sky was filled of grey, unmoving clouds. They looked as if they were going to burst with such intensity. The only sign of a clear sky was a thin beam of golden light that pierced the dull layer of clouds to the north east. The wind rushed across the grass, making it ripple like waves on the sea. Black stallions galloped across the plains, their manes whipping in the wind and hooves that sounded like a thunder clap. A feeling of danger filled his mind. Like a memory that was lost thousands of years ago. He had frequently been having these feelings, every time he approached the thought of Whitecraft, Kestral and Ithidriel.

"So how was school?" asked Matt's mother, Karen interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, what? Oh, right, yea it was good. Finally end of term and year, brilliant!"

"So what are you planning to do in the holidays? I suspect Simon and Valora will be coming round sometime as usual?"

Matt looked at her with a sigh. "Yes Mum, they will, we're organizing it tonight. We think we might use tomorrow for it." Matt's mother nodded and proceeded driving. The car pulled into the driveway, and rumbled to a halt. After retrieving his bag from the boot, he headed inside and dumped it on the floor. A sigh of relief washed over him, _school, finished at last, and six weeks of leisure until we go back _he thought as he threw himself onto the couch. It softness enveloped him and he sunk a few inches into it. He reached for the remote and turned on the television. Later after he had channel surfed until the programs had run out he settled down and continued to admire the discovery he had made eight years ago at Sumner Beach.

It was the massive map. It seemed different now, and it had almost like transformed. At least three feet long and wide, and had intricate drawings of a land that looked vaguely familiar. The map was stained and ripped along the edges, like a typical treasure map. In the corners, strange signs like Egyptian symbols glowed in the darkness, giving a small illuminating light. The map featured three lands, one was red, and another blue and the last and smallest land was an emerald green. Everything was written in the same unreadable writings. It was now one of his true treasures. Somehow Matt knew this map was important, as if one day, it would change the fate of many.

Matt heard the terrible noise of his dad's car screeching to a halt outside. A few seconds later he heard the slamming of a car door and the opening of the door to the house. At that, Matt's dad burst through into the living room and saying, "Hello! How was your day?" Matt's dad dropped his bag next to his own and swooped over to Matt and hugged him.

"I'm good, now I'm busy please." said Matt. His dad nodded and proceeded to his mum. Matt looked at his dad's shoulder length, silver swinging hair. It seemed to give a faint light to its surroundings. He had always been fascinated by his father's hair. Ever since he remembered his dad, he had had that silver hair.

Remembering he had to meet Whitecraft in the reserve, he jumped up and went briskly. He strode into the base he had created with Matt and Valora three years ago at least. They had broken off sticks from trees to create an archway for it; and built a wall around the base for protection against small attacks. The roof was naturally made by trees. Whitecraft's neck poked through the bushes in front of him. The beating of his great wings pounded against his ears and the tips of Whitecraft's wings could be seen from above the trees, and the quiet whisper of Whitecraft's voice rang through his head.

_Matt, I am glad you met me here. As I said, I have a gift for you. You seem very fixed on finding a family of Centaurs. So I got you this._ He brought out a small stone with a symbol on it. The symbol was leaf with two swords crossing on the middle of it. Ten tiny pieces of quartz formed a circle around the sign and sparks jumped between them.

"What is it?" Matt questioned.

_It has centaur DNA in it, to find the closest centaur, watch the ten crystals. Whichever one is glowing, go in that direction and it will eventually lead you to a centaur. _Matt held the stone tightly in his left hand. Already the seventh from north crystal was glowing.

"Thanks, I'll use this soon. Is it too wrong for me to ask where you got it?" Matt said, still tossing it between each hand, admiring its abilities.

_That Matt, I will keep to myself. Now I must go, Texas is being vandalised by a gang of centaurs that were exiled by the Blade-King of their tribe. _At that, Whitecraft rocketed into the red sky. The sun was beginning to set in the west as night swept in to cover the sky, shrouding the world in darkness. Stars danced through the previously cloud covered sky. Matt settled into his warm bed, thinking of all the things he was going to do in the holidays.

Sleep came swiftly upon Matt that night, calling him into the world of dreams. Normally he wouldn't remember any of his dreams, but this night was different and strange. Seconds after he drifted to sleep, his body was awakened by a cold chill running through his body. He looked at himself, he was in a white shirt and pants, and they seemed to glow. It was dark and gloomy like in a ghost story. Mist floated through the room as his feet clanked on the floor made of stone, and marble. Stories made of pictures covered the wall, this room was ancient. Whispers could be heard, but he could not make out any of the words apart from one. _Alaria._ The word was repeatedly whispered over every few seconds. There was only a window in front of him in the room. No door or entrance. Matt walked cautiously to the window and looked out at the sight. There was a planet, and it was familiar, it was earth. He was in space with the stars glittering above, below and beside him.

A certain star had caught his attention, a minuscule white one. Except in was beginning to grow as he looked at it. No, it wasn't growing, it was coming closer. Matt knew in dreams he couldn't be injured, so he just looked at it. Then its shape began to form, there were wings and a long neck, Whitecraft was coming to him. What occurred to him was Whitecraft looked different, as if his eyes were showing a depth unseen before, and he seemed a lot more battle-worn. He was bigger than Matt remembered, but what stunned him most was that he could contact him with his mind, or even feel that connection he normally felt with Whitecraft. The new form of Whitecraft hovered in front of him, his head tilted to the side. Whitecraft's voice erupted into his head.

"Greetings young Earthen; my name and identity are indeed Whitecraft. Do you recognize me?"

Matt stared in awe. "Y-yes, I do."

"You may not recognize me as you remember Matt, but my eye has been on you for three years now, more importantly is what I have to tell you. Alaria exists, and the world you live in is facing its greatest challenge since seven thousand years ago, and you need to save it. Farewell, this is no dream; tell no-one of it apart from Simon and Valora. Only they are trustworthy of this secret." A blinding light flashed, which blew Matt over and then everything went black.

Matt's eyes cracked open from the nights sleep. Light was seeping through the gap between the curtains and his cat Mishka was curled up at the end of his bed, purring deeply. Suddenly, the dream struck him. _Had it really happened? Was it true? What could he do? It was just so impossible. I mean, he loved pretending and everything, but it couldn't really happen could it? _He sat there rubbing his sleepy eyes, pondering on it over and over. Matt hastily ate his breakfast and checked his email. His mind was fixed on one thing, finding the new Whitecraft and getting some answers. Even before his parents were up he scribbled down a note to them and ran outside to the reserve. It was dead silent, not a rustle of creatures stirred the silence of the trees and bushes. Matt sat down on the leaf infested ground and closed his eyes. To get answers he must use every part of mind to its full potential. An idea dropped into his head, he put it to effect immediately. After finding a comfortable patch on the ground, he opened the barriers of his mind, letting everything be heard. His thoughts floated through his mind unbound as if they could now be read like a book. After many minutes of this he realized that new feelings, smells and noises could be heard. Things that he would not have normally heard, like the cat he could feel approaching him from behind. He could feel the vibrations in the earth. Time passed and solutions to problems he had never been able to solve before occurred to him. The cat he had expected purred around him, it was his neighbours cat Alice. She was a tortoiseshell with tabby markings. It was at least an hour before he Matt stood up and slowly trudged through the long grass. His new abilities were fading away.

When he arrived home, he snatched the phone off the hook and dialled Simon's number. It was three rings until he picked up.

"Hey Simon, its Matt."

"Oh, hi Matt. I'm just in Storm Valley on Dragon Lord. So, Tomorrow, I'm free. What about you? I just rang Valora, she is as well. We said it should be at my house. I bought the Pluto Dragon this afternoon and Val's going to buy hers tomorrow morning."

"Ok, what time should I come?"

"Come round at ten-thirty."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." And that ended the conversation quickly.

_**17 Diamond Drive, Simon's house**_

The car pulled up at Simon house. It looked like a bomb had hit it, and had barely been rebuilt. The windows were open and hung on only half their hinges. The front door was scratched and most of the paint had peeled off. Many ornaments and strange instruments were scattered around the house, jingling and ringing like bells. A faint cooing of birds could be heard from the overhanging trees, obscuring half the house. His mum backed out the car and drove off. Seconds later he saw Valora poking her head out from the top window, Simon's room.

"Hey Matt, up here!" she beckoned him to come in. Matt ran into the tatted house, no-one was on the lower floor. The bench was covered in old maps and globes. Stones littered the floor, they all bore strange markings, like the ones he had on his own map. Simon's; parents were scientists, archaeologists and they frequently looked into tombs. A computer beeped in the background, humming in the silence. He cautiously stepped up the creaky stairs, each step he took made it sound the steps were groaning. After two flights of stairs he reached a circular door, with a knob right in the centre of it. He grasped it and swung the door open.

Simon and Valora were sitting on two broken chairs and a computer playing Dragon Lord. On Simon's parents travels they often found swords which they brought back to give to Simon. His collection was of three samurai swords, two four feet long broad swords, and a humongous war hammer. It was at least five feet long and two feet wide. The head was an emerald green, and glowed with some energy. It was Simon's greatest possession.

Simon and Valora were battling on Dagon Lord. He could hear the familiar clangs of swords and explosions of fireballs emitting from the speakers. "Hey guys, there's something I _have _to talk to you about something. It's urgent." said Matt. Simon and Valora spun around with creased foreheads. Simon stood up and began to rummage in his messed up shelves. A vase fell to the ground and shattered, but he did not seem fazed by it. Valora sat down beside him and crossed her legs. She looked as if she was going to speak when Simon exclaimed.

"Ah-ha! Found it! I wonder if this will help?" he had pulled out a glittering blue, but small sapphire. It was no bigger than a sparrow. It reflected all the light in the room on its millions of faces and it seemed as if it was more than a gemstone.

"And how will that help?" queried Matt as if Simon had just done the weirdest thing in the world.

"It helps me think in depth and figure things out easy. I've had it as long as I can remember." Matt nodded in thanks as Simon placed it in his hand. It was lighter than he had expected, it seemed as if it should weigh ten times more. "So what's the problem mate?"

"Two nights ago," said Matt. "I had a strange dream. But it wasn't a dream; it was a message from Whitecraft. But it wasn't Whitecraft, he was more wise and ancient and battle-scarred. I was in space, in this weird room and Whitecraft flew up to me and told me all of Alaria really does exist and-." Simon looked at him as if he was mad.

"Hey, I know we like to pretend, but we really know all this doesn't exist! I'm sorry but I can't believe you!"

"I told you this was different, I was literally standing and walking as if I were awake. He said I should only trust you with this knowledge!" The wind had begun to suddenly pick up. The windows slammed and the wind whistled loudly. His hair flailed around everywhere. Dark clouds swiftly moved to cover the sky; it seemed as if the sky and wind was agreeing with his anger. A new strength seemed to grip him, as if he could bend the world to his will and had abilities he never knew possible. Still intensely, Matt gazed into Simon's dark hazel eyes, they were deeply confused. Matt had his fists were clenched and his muscles tensed. Valora was silent and her head bowed.

"Matt, I understand you, but I'm afraid I just can't really believe that they are real. It's just impossible, I'm sorry."

"I thought that maybe you might have a little faith in me, either of you. I guess I was dreadfully mistaken." He glanced at Matt who was fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Give me some proof and I'll believe you. Ask _Whitecraft _to give me a sign."

"Ok, I will get proof and show you!" Matt ran out of the room, his mind infuriated. He really did think they might believe him, he wasn't lying! He was going to tell them about what happened with the signs and the visions, but he knew what their reaction would be. He slammed the door behind him and settled in Simon's overgrown back yard; plants were everywhere, untrimmed and restless. It was peaceful, and it felt like the reserve back home. So he sat down crossed his legs and began to open his mind. Slowly, after many minutes the abilities he used to have flooded back to him. His sight, smell and hearing were improving fast. It was then he searched his mind for answers, trying to solve this mystery. _Whitecraft help me!_ He cried desperately. Hours later the deep, familiar voice of Whitecraft placed itself in his head. It said one thing,

_They will learn soon enough…_


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEW GUY

"_I can't believe it! He's the first out of the four! But what about the other two? They didn't take it too well. And this leads us to another problem; what about the fourth? He or she could be anywhere._

_**Ravenhedge School, Christchurch**_

Matt took his time walking into school. It was three days since his outbreak at Simon's house. Ever since then, his mind had been furiously working on how to make them believe him. He had come to the conclusion that his only option was to trust this new Whitecraft and find out what happens.

It was peculiar at Simon's house. When he was angry and frustrated, he felt an energy pulsing through his body. Like he controlled things beyond himself, and could bend nature to his will. This feeling hadn't returned since then.

_Hey, Whitecraft, I don't know which version of you I'm talking to, but if you can here me, send me some reassurance please!_ No response. He sighed and continued walking.

A piece of paper drifted through the air on the wind and rested perfectly in Matt's hand. He looked up to see the blank sky, unchanged. The roofs had no-one on it and it couldn't have come from someone in front of him, there was no-one. Uncertainly, he unfolded the crinkled, ripped paper. It said five simple words:

_Matthew Joshua Dathrin_

_Turn around_

Frightened and nervous, he turned around to something unexpected. There was a bald boy, no older than thirteen. His skin was dark and flawless. He wore ragged, grey clothes that hung loosely to his body. His muscles bulged and he didn't move at all. All he did was stare, deeply into his eyes. As if probing his mind and figuring out secrets most sacred. His eyes wouldn't move off that unchanging face, his mind wouldn't work. Upon his forehead was an evil, malice looking black eye. It seemed to literally stare at him.

" Matt, over here!" he cracked out of that state to see Valora running, her smile glowing as if nothing happened those days before.

"How you doing? Sorry about what happened at Simon's. Oh, yea… You probably don't want to talk about it do you?" Matt shook his head silently. He gazed back at where the boy used to be. He was gone.

After putting their bags away and readying themselves for their first two periods, they sat down on the peeling painted seats.

"I'd tell you more, but you wouldn't believe me or give a damn about it." hissed Matt.

"Matt, don't act like this. Let's just forget it all and start new."

"Okay." He said dully.

That day carried on uneventful, he didn't bother talking to Whitecraft and just got on with his work. After two boring hours, the bell rung throughout the school and people emerged onto the field and playground. The sky was a shallow grey, unusual for this time of day. Matt met Valora and Simon at room seventeen; it was ten minutes before all of them were there.

Matt and Simon locked there eyes on each other, it felt awkward, remembering what happened before.

"Well," said Simon. "Is it just me, or does it feel colder than it said on the forecast?"

Matt jolted out of the awkward silence. "Yes, it does; much, much colder. I don't like it."

Matt, Valora and Simon walked slowly towards D-block on the west side of the school. Here is where the so called _outcasts_ went to spend time. It was always quiet, and it was mostly shrouded in the shadows of trees and buildings. Over the years, the three had realised that D-block looked more like a fortress and a school. Balconies surrounded it and the classrooms were like walls of a castle.

"Simon, Valora," whispered Matt, determined not to break the peaceful silence. "Look over there. Look at that kid, I saw him this morning, just before you came Valora. Then I looked back and he vanished."

They turned their heads to see in the shadows, leaning against a pole under the veranda was the bald stranger. He was wearing the same tatted, ragged clothes and had the same, still expression.

"He's freaky, lets get out of here." croaked Valora. They ascended up the stairs to the balconies. As they went up, he yet again, flicked his eye back to the boy. The boy's grey eyes flashed like lightning and a deep voice rung through his head.

_I am watching you Matthew Joshua Dathrin. _

Instantly he looked away, terrified of what just happened. Next time he passed the place where the boy was, he was gone.

Matt, Simon and Valora proceeded out to the Acacia Ave gate. Yet again the bald boy stood in his ragged clothes in the bushes. His blank stare still piercing him like it did before. He had a feeling this new guy wasn't friendly; and it all connected back to the world of Whitecraft and Alaria. There was another creepy thing; they seemed to be the only ones able to see the bald boy.

"Hey, have you noticed that we seem to be the only ones able to see that boy? Everyone else seems to just walk past without giving him a glance." Valora pointed out. They watched a group of boys passing him; they looked right through him, as him he wasn't there and continued to laugh and talk. This was making them all nervous. Simon suddenly gripped him by the shoulder firmly.

"Matt, I'll tell you this much. Something is happening to this world, and it involves us three, I'm starting to believe you. I've been feeling it. This is not just normal weather; something is making this world change." He ran off, hoisting his pack. Matt was speechless. He looked back at the boy, he was gone.

They arrived home at four o'clock. After a quick packet of crackers he rang Simon.

"Hey, you want to come round today?"

"Ok," said Simon casually. "Meet me in the reserve by your house, okay?"

"Sure, oh and this might sound weird, but bring a stick or something to use as a weapon." Before Simon could respond, he hung up.

_**Reserve, Longspur Ave**_

Matt waited for Simon patiently. He himself had brought a wooden baseball bat. He knew Simon wouldn't believe him if he mentioned that the bald boy had something to do with Alaria. There was no sign of the bald boy yet. He had expected to see him following him.

Simon arrived wielding a long, polished oak stick. His wild clothes matched by his untamed hair. They were in what they called Hut Devroy; their third largest in the reserve.

"Matt, what's this about?"

"Well, you know that kid we saw at school today. Before you protest, I need to tell you some things." Simon began to speak but was quickly cut of by Matt. "That boy communicated with his mind to me. I don't know how, but he did. Another thing, when I arrived at school. A piece of paper perfectly landed in my hand saying _turn around_, and then I saw him. As you said, this world is changing and I believed that boy was going to be here."

Matt and Simon stood silent facing each other. The sun was descending to south-west and the atmosphere was chilling. A foreboding air settled on the reserve. A darkness was approaching, and both Matt and Simon could feel it.

"Simon there's something I have to show you." Said Matt remembering the energy he felt when he became angry at Simon's house.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

Matt pressed his finger to his lips, signalling Simon to be silent. Matt closed his eyes and spread his arms out. He was trying to summon the energy and power he felt over the air around him previously. Last time he gained it through great anger. This time he was attempting to summon it through peace and tranquillity. Simon leaned against a tree, patiently waiting for something to happen. He knew that interrupting would be something he would regret.

Matt's senses became sharper yet again, eyes like cats and ears like a hawk's. His arms tingled after many minutes of waiting for something to happen. Not willing to give up, he continued. Perseverance brought him through and a spectacular scene transpired.

The energy raced around his body, he felt lighter in the body, more agile and athletic. The wind began to grow stronger and change direction according to his will. He had little power over the wind at the moment only enough to change the wind's direction. He made leaves swirl around him, encasing him in a cocoon. His vision flashed into only shades of blue, zapping his body with a strange force. He felt light headed and weak, and at that, the power left him.

He collapsed to the ground, feeling exhausted and feeble compared to the rest of the world. The leaves floated peacefully to the ground around him, resting softly on his chest and the dense ground. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment. His special senses faded away from his body, leaving him weak and tired.

Slowly he pushed himself to his knees and pulled himself up to lean against a tree. He puffed and looked at Simon's eyes and expression. They were utterly stunned. His mouth hung open and he looked frozen in disbelief.

"How'd you do that?" he asked cautiously as if Matt was a stranger and hostile. "I definitely believe you now, but how'd you do it?" A rustle in the bushes disturbed the silence between them. They looked to see a dark grey rabbit bound out from the shrubbery. Its eyes were jet black, they almost looked cunning and evil. There was no pupil in each eye, it was just plain black.

"Well, I don't know, it all started when Whitecraft came to me in the dream. Then when I went to your house and got angry, I felt a sort of energy in me. Like I was invincible, and now I'm starting to learn how to control this energy." said Matt, his shoulders still heaving up and down from the lack of energy. "It makes me really tired when I try, but every time I do try, it costs me less energy."

Matt tried to stand up, but quickly collapsed to the ground. He did not have the strength to even stand at the moment. His gaze landed on the rabbit, still contently sitting there, unmoving. It wasn't until then, he noticed embedded within its grey fur was a mark. It was an eye, it was _the eye,_ the same one he saw on the stranger at school. _Oh no! _He though desperately. If that boy was here, that could only mean trouble.

Mustering all his strength left, he tried to grasp his weapon, and it was just out of reach.

"Simon… the rabbit. Get away from it, it's the stranger we saw at school." Matt whispered weakly. Simon opened his mouth to protest. "No, Simon believe, just let's get away from here quickly." Simon picked up his weapon he brought. "Look at its forehead Simon! Look at it! That mark, the eye, it was on the stranger as well!"

Simon looked at the rabbit, and he stumbled backwards. The rabbit had begun to change, or morph more like. It all happened very swiftly, its short, stubby legs lengthened and the hair vanished from sight. The neck extended and the front limbs grew into arms. The long ears shrunk to human sized ears. The rabbit's face transformed into a bald human head. The body twisted, looking like it was tortured, changing into a boy's body. The skin expanded over the growing body as the face finally formed to see blood red eyes and slit-like nostrils. All of the hair had matted together to create ripped and torn grey clothes. The creature stood up in its new shape, flexing the hands and feet.

Matt stared in horror, and Simon was frozen in terror. He had his stick clenched firmly in his hand; it was white from holding it so hard. The creature had mild dark skin, looked like a boy and a black eye was engraved upon his head. The boy has been watching him wherever he went, and he didn't know it.

Matt scrambled away from him, sending leaves everywhere. He grabbed his bat and leaped up quickly beside Simon.

"What is that thing?" Simon whispered, fear could be heard in his voice. "Is this why you told me to bring a weapon? You knew he… or it would be here?"

"Know, of course I didn't. I had a suspicion it would follow me here. It speaks with its mind, not through its mouth." Matt said, his legs still shaking at what he had seen. Finally after a long silence of the boy just gazing at them, studying them and giving the feeling of it being able to see your thoughts, he mustered up the courage to speak. "Creature, who are you and w-why are you here." He stumbled through the sentence, still holding his bat in a threatening position. The creatures look flicked and focused on Matt, almost paralyzing him with fear.

_I told you I was watching you Matthew Joshua Dathrin. I still am, as my master wishes to… meet with you._ Its deep voice echoed through their heads and faded. This time Simon spoke.

"Who is your master and why does he have any interest with us?" The creature didn't reply. "Answer me!" Simon yelled in a commanding voice. The creature just looked at him as if he was an annoying fly buzzing round his ears.

The voice erupted into their heads once again. _My master is the Swift Death, Scourge of this world, and The Black Mind. He alone is the ruler and heir to the Throne of Lords. _The voice had the same bland tone through every word. _The answer to your second question is not of my concern._ _All you need to know is that you will come with to meet him, it is my orders._

"Go with you? Now why on earth would we do that?" Matt snared at it. "You're a shape shifting creature with a master that we've never heard of and most likely wants to kill us!"

_You will come with me, or I shall have to take you via force._

"There are two of us, one of you, we have weapons and you don't. The odds are slightly with us I think." Simon said, his eyes trapped challengingly on the creatures. "Now I'm telling you to leave us alone or we'll attack." He raised his weapon slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt hissed to Simon. "This thing can shape shift and speak telepathically. For all we know it could conjure fire or something! You could get us killed!"

_Do not attempt to attack me; it will only make my master's anger grow. You will come willingly or not. My master commands it._

Simon lunged at it, swinging his stick like a mad man. "No, Simon!" yelled Matt, apprehension rising. The stick struck the creature and shattered into splinters. Like lightning, the creature spin kicked Simon into a tree, ten feet away. He heard a crunch and he saw Simon slump to the ground, blood dripping out of the new wound. He saw his chest rising and falling well, he was alive.

Its gaze fell back to Matt. _I have demonstrated my strength, now come or you shall face the same fate._

"You can't defeat me." Matt growled, steadying himself for an attack. "I have a power that extends beyond the earth, but into the sky. Do not challenge me."

_I have now been given the order to kill, especially you. The Alarians must not fulfil the prophecy._

Matt didn't have time to ponder on this "prophecy". The creature ran at him and went into a battle stance. Matt smashed the bat against it, knowing that it would be ineffective. It splintered into millions of shards, and the creature continued to attack. It made swipes at his head, but they narrowly missed as he threw himself out of the way.

_Show me these powers of yours, Matthew Joshua Dathrin._ It said as it landed a blow on his shoulder. Pain spread through his chest and he slammed on a tree. The creature whacked him on the nose, he heard a snap and new it was broken. It stomach ached like hell as he was picked up by the throat by it. He never thought his life would even come close to ending in a fight against a creature never seen before. The cold fingers began to squeeze tight, he couldn't breath. He struggled, but to no prevail. He felt life leaving him, his vision begun to fade.

He saw Simon getting up silently, almost as if a new strength had seized his body and forced him to fight back. He heard words being muttered by him, and saw Simon raising his arms, what was he doing?

Matt had seconds left to live, the noise of Simon screeching in rage and noise like thunder pierced his ears. A brown blur like a stone shot out of no-where and he felt a vibration going through the creatures arm. He heard it convulsing and its grip loosened as he saw the lights leave its eyes. The creature hit the ground with a dull, _thump._

Matt fell to his knees gasping for air. Relief flooded through him as air rushed through him. He was trying to take in as much air as possible at one time. He didn't notice the pain of his broken nose and blood gushing from it in the panic. It was many minutes before it occurred to him what happened. How did Simon do that? Had he discovered a power like his? He looked over at Simon to see him collapsed on the ground, his eyes glazed but still breathing. He saw the creature dead, the grey rock embedded deep within its neck, a black substance oozing out. He saw the eye that used to be on its forehead had disintegrated to dust once it had been killed. Simon had somehow thrown that rock at it with enough force to kill it. That would have taken much strength. Simon had killed it, but how?


End file.
